Such gas lighters make it easier to ignite things located below the lighter, such as for example the igniting of a pipe, and it is also avoided that, especially with short lighters, the operating persons get into the heating region of the flame.
With conventional lighters of this kind the ignition of the gas is rendered more difficult based on the inclined exiting of the gas in a direction away from the wheel and flint.